


Night Howler

by hyi



Series: The Real Zootopia [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Gen, Underage Drug Use, tw:overdose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyi/pseuds/hyi
Summary: A few months after the tragic suicide of a teenage snow leopard, Nick and Judy are again out and about patroling the city. When a call comes in about an overdose in Zootopia Park, the duo rush to the scene.





	1. FearTheNobodies

It had been a few months since the suicide of Artyom Navik, the teenage snow leopard whose situation was one of the few things to ever make Judy Hopps cry since joining the force ten years ago.

She had since been in close contact with the family, making weekly visits and acting as a makeshift grief counselor for Mr & Mrs Navik.

Today, however, Judy and Nick were cruising along the streets of Sahara Square, on the lookout for a street racer tearing up the area.

“So…” Nick started, looking out the window at the stylized clay buildings.  “Who do you think this guy is?” He questioned, not really sure about it himself.

“Probably a freshly twenty-something using Daddy's credit card to pay for all his speeding tickets.” The bunny joked, stopping smoothly at a red light .

The red fox gave a small chuckle as the radio in the center console crackled into life. The familiar voice of the dispatcher called out a 10-44, an overdose near the city center.

The dispatcher explained that two adult male wolves were unconscious near the benches of Zootopia park, and that Night Howler was suspected to be involved.

Nick turned to his partner in confusion. “Night Howler?” he asked. “What the hell are they using Night Howler for?!”

Judy thought back to the briefing from last week. Chief Bogo spoke about a new drug that shares the name of the plant. It was actually made out of the flower, just with a few molecule changes. It was completely legal, and now instead of causing mammals to go savage, it causes strong euphoria, a sense of calmness, and relief from pain.

It was usually injected, but it could also be smoked or snorted. One of the downsides, however, is that it is extremely potent, and most dealers “cut” it with other things like flour or sawdust anyway.

“It's not technically Night Howler, ” Judy replied. “It's made with it, sure, but the effects are different. I don't really understand it either, just be careful Nick.” she added as the squad car pulled into the parking lot of the park.


	2. coldmachinery

As the doors opened and they stepped out, the ambulance arrived. Three mammals jumped out, one from the driver's side door and two from the back. 

The group rushed over to the two wolves passed out near the park bench, one of them still had a syringe left in their upper arm.

Two of the medic bunnies rushed over, quickly pulling out the half-full syringe still stuck in the smaller wolf's arm.

One of them whipped out an epi-pen looking device and injected it into his thigh, the other bunny supporting his head and neck.

The bunny with the epi-pen then rushed over to the larger wolf, checking his pulse as the smaller wolf began to shiver, his eyes opening wide.

“Wow…” Nick started as his partner practically jumped over to the smaller wolf's side, conversing with the other medical bunny.

“Do we know his name? Any personal information?” she asked, frantic but calm at the same time. “Nope. He's breathing though.” 

The medic bunny looked over to his co-worker who was performing CPR on the larger wolf. “Can't say the same about his buddy.” 

The smaller wolf's chest heaved up and down, as if he were fighting to get air to his lungs. Judy nodded, and moved closer to the shivering wolf.

“Sir? Can you hear me? I'm Judy Hopps, ZPD. You're gonna be okay, just stay with me.” Judy spoke, rather loudly so the smaller wolf could hear her as the paramedics lifted him into a stretcher. 

His ears flattened, and he let out a whine. “Ugh...Don't have to yell at me, I can hear you…” He replied in a groggy voice, squinting his eyes at the bright intrusion of the sun. 

He was lifted into the ambulance, and another quickly arrived for the larger wolf.

Two more paramedic bunnies jumped out of the back, with a larger stretcher and another defibrillator.

Judy jumped into the ambulance beside the smaller wolf, whipping out her phone and sending Nick a a quick text to follow the two ambulances to the hospital.

The wolf raised his head slightly, shooting Judy a tired, confused look as she quickly sat by his side. “You doing okay? What's your name?” Judy asked, pulling out her notepad and trademark carrot pen.

“...Alex. Alex Wulfhart. I'm really tired.” He gave a little chuckle as Judy wrote his name down.

“Well, that's kind of to be expected. You overdosed and were pretty close to dying.”The paramedic bunny chimed in, attaching an IV drip to his right arm, and scurrying over to his opposite arm to clean the syringe wound with alcohol.

Judy shifted her legs slightly as to not trip the medical bunny on his way over, not really knowing what else to ask the young wolf as they traveled to the hospital.

“So…You take ambulance rides often?” the wolf joked to her as the paramedic was preparing to take his blood pressure, the unimpressed bunny shaking her head while readying her pen again.

“I assume you have an address? Date of birth?” “

That would be a negative, miss. I live on the streets. October 3rd, 1996.” the wolf replied nonchalantly.


End file.
